A Long Term Evolution (LTE) communications system aims to provide low-delay and highly-reliable data transmission.
According to a current communication method, multiple retransmissions are usually performed to improve reliability of data transmission between a transmit end and a receive end. For example:
When the receive end fails to decode a data packet, the receive end feeds back a negative acknowledgement to the transmit end; after receiving the negative acknowledgement fed back by the receive end, the transmit end re-sends the data packet that fails to be decoded to the receive end. The foregoing process may be executed for multiple times.
However, although the reliability of data transmission is ensured to some extent in the foregoing multiple-retransmission manner, multiple transmissions inevitably increase a delay of data transmission.
Therefore, according to the current communication method, data transmission cannot be both low-delay and highly-reliable, and it is imperative to provide a low-delay and highly-reliable data transmission method.